


You're A Selfish Bastard

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fighting, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 08 AU, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Dean's not happy about his ex-girlfriend getting married.





	You're A Selfish Bastard

Emilia paced in her small room inside the bunker. Her stomach was in knots as she walked trying to build up the courage to go outside and help with research. Her hand felt weighted as she moved and looking down her chest tightened at the sight of the glistening silver band, topped with a huge diamond. It had happened last night. She honestly didn’t know how it had come to this. She had met Jake months ago, he was a fellow hunter, and the two had worked a few cases together before developing into something more. Emilia’s life had never been simple, up until recently it had been a downright mess, but since they had managed to slam the doors shut on heaven and hell everything had sort of evened out. She and the boys had gone back to their old lives somewhat and now spent most of the time on basic hunts. Sure, things weren’t exactly the same as before, too much had happened over the years that they could ever be the same, but it was nice.

Emilia hadn’t been lucky in love. The last proper relationship she had had was Dean and that had ended in nothing but hurt and sorrow. The two had remained friends but Emilia didn’t think they’d ever be able to make it back from that. Then she met Jake. He was a nice guy, a good guy who understood how her life worked, all in all, he was perfect but when he first asked for her hand she’d refused. Telling him that she never saw herself married, that that wasn’t her life. But he’d kept asking and last night it had just felt right, and so she’d accepted. That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to tell her family what was happening. They tolerated Jake but Emilia felt like they didn’t like him, and had the feeling this news would go down like a lead balloon. Emilia walked towards the door and sighing, opened it and plodded down the hallway.

Sam, Dean and Cas were gathered in the library of the bunker. Their eyes raked over dozens of books trying to find the inscription that would help them capture their most recent hunt. Leaning back exhausted, Dean sipped on his beer and watched as the other two continued working. He turned at the sound of Emilia coming down the hall and watched as she walked slowly into view, ‘Hey Em, we’re out of milk and it’s your turn to do the grocery run.’  
‘I’m getting married.’  
‘Okay, don’t overreact. I can get some milk,’ Dean joked as Sam and Cas looked up at Emilia’s words. Sam’s face pulled into a concerned face and said, ‘Dude, I think she’s serious, you serious?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘You’re getting married?’  
‘Yeah.’  
Dean sat upright his eyes darting to Emilia’s left had, the obscenely large ring staring him in the face. ‘To someone specific?’ Sam asked, to which Emilia rolled her eyes, ‘No I thought I’d buy a ring go outside and pick the first guy who walked past.’  
‘Who is he?’ Dean said thickly, looking at Emilia, who now looked away as if she were embarrassed, ‘Jake.’ Sam scoffed and the pit that had formed in Emilia’s stomach earlier returned. ‘That guy? I didn’t know you two were y’know.’  
‘We are, we’ve been seeing each other for a while. He’s a good guy.’  
‘Congratulations,’ Cas said, to which Dean and Sam plied him with dirty looks. Dean’s jaw clenched and unclenched until at last he looked at her and said, ‘Why him?’  
‘Because he asked me, and because I love him.’ 

The boys fell silent as Emilia watched them mull this new information over in their minds. ‘I just thought you should know, I’m gonna be busy sorting stuff out so I thought you should know sooner rather than later.’  
‘When you getting married?’ Sam asked, a forced smile on his face. He didn’t openly dislike Jake, he just didn’t think that Emilia and he were best suited for each other. ‘Soon.’ Silence fell again and Emilia wished more than anything they would react, anything was better than this uncomfortable silence. ‘Aren’t you happy for me?’ she asked nervously, Sam forced a smile and stood to hug her, Cas too. ‘Yes,’ Cas said and Sam finished, ‘Of course we are how many times does a lady get married, 2,3 times at most?’ he joked and Emilia beamed hoping this meant that her news was accepted. Amongst the congratulations came a small voice from behind them, ‘Where you gonna live?’ he asked sternly, and all eyes fell on Emilia.

She paused before responding. One of the reasons she’d put off saying yes to Jake for so long is that he wasn’t exactly a local hunter. His main base was in London though he was known to move about a lot. He’d been over in the states for a few years but had been talking about heading back over there and wanted Emilia to come with him. ‘London,’ Emilia said to resounding silence before adding, ‘Look I know this all happening so fast and I know he’s not your favourite guy in the world but I really need you to understand. I need you to support me in this, please?’

The boys shifted uncomfortably in their places before Sam and Cas nodded. Dean did too, though fractionally before standing off and heading to another room as if in search of another textbook.

 

Emilia was livid. It wasn’t that she had expected these past few days to go smoothly, but she hadn’t expected it to be a total train wreck. Jake had got wind of a rather raucous vamps nest in Nebraska and had asked Emilia to join him to help take them out. When she had informed Sam and Dean of her plan’s they had offered their services, though she suspected it was more to do with finding more out about Jake than any interest in the case.

Things had been going alright until Dean had taken over the case. He’d shown up Jake in front of police and witnesses, he’d caused him to miss leads and when they’d attempted to siege the nest he’d taken over, trying to take on 20 vamps at once almost getting himself and everyone else killed. Once everything had been dealt with he and Sam had left straight away and headed back to the bunker. Jake had asked Emilia to accompany him to his next case but she had refused and told him she’d be in contact soon. First, she had to deal with her friends. After hotwiring a car, she was on the open road and within a few hours she’d be back at the bunker she called home.

Being able to stew in her anger was not a good call. Emilia arrived within a good time and parking her car outside stormed into the bunker and down the stairs in search of Dean. It wasn’t too late in the day and Sam was nowhere to be found. Emilia found Dean in his bedroom, coming inside and slamming the door shut she didn’t hold back, ‘What you did was totally uncalled for!’  
‘What did I do?’ Dean said, feigning innocence which only riled her further.  
‘You acted like a spoilt child.’  
‘Yeah well, I don’t like the guy, he’s not right for you,’ Dean said moving so he was stood in front of her, so close she could feel the anger radiating off him as it did her.

‘Well, no one’s suggesting he’s as perfect as you are.’  
‘Yeah well, I’m only thinking of you.’  
‘No, you’re not! You're thinking of yourself. You're thinking about how you’re going to feel and that you’re going to miss me. You think that our little family is going to be different now I’m marrying Jake. You haven’t once thought of how I feel or what I need.’  
‘Not true!’ Emilia reeled at this statement and pulled away, her hands coming to her face. Disbelievingly she said, ‘Do you know how hard this hunt was for me? How much I wanted you all to get along. And I know you’re different and that you might not like each other but I just needed a little support form you both. And all I got was a helping of your bruised ego! You’re a selfish bastard!’  
Emilia shouted, but Dean didn’t say anything instead he moved towards her and placed a rough harsh kiss on her lips. Emilia was taken off guard but as his large hands pulled her in by her waist and she melted into the kiss.

His breath was warm, and he tasted of beer but Emilia didn’t care. His calloused hands went to her front, helping her discard her jacket as his mouth moved along her jaw and he kissed her neck. Emilia moaned as her jacket hit the floor, and in Dean’s hands moved to her top. His warm mouth broke contact from her neck for a second, so he could pull her t-shirt over her head. Dean was moving her towards the bed now, discarding his own shirt as she lay on the bedspread, scooting herself into the middle of it.

Dean was back in a second, laying on top of her his lips reconnecting to hers as his hand fumbled at the waistband on her jeans. Once undone he moved away, pulling them down with her underwear and helping her remove them. Dean situated himself in between her legs, teasing small kisses along her thighs, making Emilia’s skin tingle. Then his tongue meets her lips gently and he licked a flat wide stripe from her base, circling her clit when he reached the top. Emilia shuddered at the sensation but Dean didn’t relent and soon he was working at steady pace, his hands gripping her thighs so he could lap at her. Emilia’s fingers knotted through Dean’s short hair, pulling him towards her. Soon after that Dean introduced a finger, teasing at her entrance before pushing in, swiftly followed by another. Dean sucked on her clit, sending her over the edge, her walls fluttering around his thick digits.

Dean sat up, discarding of his jeans and boxers until he had come to rest between her legs once again. As he kissed her neck Emilia could feel his erection against her hot skin, she pumped him a few times, slickening her hand with pre-cum before he pulled back and stationed himself at her entrance. He looked at her then, as she lay on the bed, her hair in disarray, her lips plump from kissing him and watched as she nodded her head ever so slightly before pushing in.

This was just like he remembered. Dean built up speed and soon he was slamming in and out of her. His hands gripped her hips, so tight bruises would inevitably form. But it wasn’t enough, so Dean leant forward so he could whisper in her ear ‘All fours baby.’ Dean pulled out and Emilia moved so she was in the position he wanted. Stationing himself back at her entrance he slammed back into her, down to the hilt. This was better he could go deeper here and he could feel the coil in his belly grow tighter. Emilia was close again too, and as he reached around and played with her clit, her orgasm washed over her. Dean continued and followed suit soon after.

The two collapsed on Dean’s bed breathless. Dean pulled the blanket that resided at the bottom of his bed over them. Emilia said nothing, as realisation had hit her suddenly and the guilt was crushing. Dean watched her as she stared out into the middle of the room, shaking her head. ‘This is the worst thing I’ve ever done.’  
‘Hey, I mean it’s not the best we ever- ‘  
‘Dean I’m serious! This isn’t funny. Oh, my God! I cheated on Jake! Sweet, funny, nice Jake. I am the worst person in the world.’

She moved now, out of the blanket to stand up. Collecting her clothes haphazardly and throwing them on, the ring on her finger feeling immensely heavier now. ‘Hey, hey, Em. C’mon, stop it.’ Dean said, forcing her to pause but Emilia was too panicked and continued nevertheless. ‘God, what was I thinking, I’m still wearing the ring he gave me for God’s sake.’  
‘So, this,’ Dean said, gesturing between the two of them, ‘This just meant nothing?’  
‘It can’t mean anything Dean, I wish it never happened.’  
‘I don’t,’ Dean said resolutely, staring at her, his jaw clenched as she looked at him confused. ‘What are you talking about?’  
‘What if this, this whole thing that just happened isn’t the story of how you ruined your relationship with Jake. What if it’s the story of how we got back together?’ he asked moving to take her arms in her hands, looking up at him sadly she asked, ‘Is that what you want?’  
‘Isn’t that what you want?’  
‘Dean we tried this, for so long we tried and we failed! Why would we even attempt it a second time?’  
‘Because I’ve never stopped thinking about you, and I don’t think you’ve ever stopped thinking about me.’  
‘You sure? Because Lisa and all your other dumb sluts you’ve paraded in front of me for the last few years scream otherwise. Why now? Why did you wait until now to tell me this, huh? You’ve had so much time to tell me but you waited till I was happy to do it.’

She pulled out of his grasp and continued to dress as Dean looked on desperately, Emilia sighed and said ‘I’m such a mess! God, why do you even like me!’  
‘Because Em, you’re almost as messed up as I am,’ Dean said, causing Emilia to look at him. She shook her head and grabbed her shoes before walking past him and out the door.

Emilia and Dean barely spoke after that night, in fact, she was rarely around the bunker, opting to work case to case to stay out of the way. Jake was away, he’d gone to London for a few weeks after the trail on a case in upstate New York had suggested a trip across the pond was needed, Emilia hadn’t seen him. They’d talked and each time they had the guilt had increased making Emilia feel sick to her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to do, though tonight she’d have to make a decision as he was flying back here and they were meeting up again for the first time in nearly a month.

Sam and Cas had noticed the disturbance yet said nothing, every time they had noticed a change in Dean’s demeanour the reaction hadn’t gone down too well. Dean was sat in the kitchen with Sam, the two of them eating hotdogs, whilst Sam told him about a case he thought might be worth looking at. There was movement outside and a clatter as Emilia stepped into the kitchen and dumped her bags near the door. ‘Hey boys,’ she greeted, sliding into the seat opposite Sam, next to Dean.

‘Hey,’ Sam greeted, continuing to read aloud the details about the case he had found. Dean was no longer listening, he was watching Emilia. She was dressed in jeans and one of his old flannels. Her hair was loosely tied up and she looked tired, purple bags having formed under her eyes. She reached forward and took a hot dog off the plate Dean had laid out for sharing. She placed it on a napkin in front of her before reaching out again to take a swig of Dean’s beer. As the bottle reached her lips Dean noticed something.

‘You took your ring off,’ Dean said, matter of factly causing Sam to stop short and look at her, inspecting her hand with his eyes. Placing the bottle down gently, Emilia swallowed and said ‘Yeah.’  
‘How come?’ Sam asked his eyes flickering for an answer between Dean and Emilia’s faces. Emilia glanced at Dean before turning to Sam and saying, ‘It just didn’t work out. I don’t know what I was thinking. Jake’s an amazing guy and yeah, he’s a hunter but he’s nowhere near as messed up as I am. It just wasn’t right.’

Sam nodded and muttered his condolences as he continued where he left off. Dean watched as her eyes fell on his face before she looked away, and took a bite of her hot dog. Smirking, Dean raised his beer to his lips and took a swig.


End file.
